


An Offer of Wine

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: Villanelle has been 26 for 75 years now. She’s traveled into the furthest corners of the world, tasted everything there is to be tasted...food and people. She’s got everything she could possibly want. But she meets MI6 agent Eve Polastri, who brings a slew of problems trailing behind her. Surely Villanelle can resist, right?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**London 2020**

  
  


Mornings were the slowest. Cloudy, dreary and uneventful. She was more than sure that this assignment wouldn’t be as fun as the last. She preferred somewhere warm, somewhere with less… this. 

They at least set her up in a decent enough house. _They have my taste down to the T now then,_ she thought. She’d been back in England for a month now, having come back under the direction of Konstantin. Villanelle had only seen her maker once since being here, having been told to wait patiently by him for random assignments. 

Truth be told she was getting bored. She was lounging on the couch, the tv was on but she wasn’t really paying attention. Her hunger was calling her. The steady rain helping her focus, the patio door to her backyard bringing in a small cool breeze. She could order some blood, it’d be here within the hour. She looks at her phone. She could go out to the cafe and get it from a source. 

She sighs. She just didn’t feel like getting up and going anywhere, but the last time she ordered blood from the Haema app the blood bags were room temperature. She scrunches up her nose at the thought. She needed the warmth. And to be fair, what she really wanted was the rush of having a body against her while she drank. 

Her phone chimes, breaking her thoughts and bringing the sounds of the rain back to her. 

**Have you eaten yet?-E**

**...I’m thinking about it-V**

Villanelle didn’t have many friends, especially not human friends. She didn’t like to get close to people unless for feeding or sex, usually at the same time.

But Elena was decent. As decent a human could be. She watched movies with Villanelle when she didn’t complain about how inaccurate vampire movies were, and she showed she cared. Elena was a 28 year old MI6 agent, with a dry sense of humor that got a few laughs out of Villanelle. Having lived in England all her life, Villanelle did make it a habit to send Elena on vacations to experience the world more. Which was at first met with a strong disagreement by her until she finally accepted, “Are you trying to seduce me because it might be working?”.

Kept her levelheaded, or at least tried to, when she wanted to make bad choices. And while Villanelle usually ended up doing whatever she wanted to anyways, things turned out less chaotically because she could hear Elena’s voice in her head. 

“It’s fun in the moment sure, but how irritated will you be later when the consequences come around?”

This makes her think of the last time she procrastinated about feeding. Not only did it almost end in disaster, but Elena had to use her connections at MI6 to make sure Villanelle stayed out of trouble. 

Her hunger got the best of her on an unnaturally long assignment in Sweden. 5 vampire hunters in one place, which Villanelle thought was very dumb of them to do. One of them had the window open to their flat in the middle of the night and she managed to slip right in, killing all of them without a peep. And instead of informing Konstantin that the job was done, one of the human clean up crew was stuck in the house with a very hungry vampire. Villanelle had almost drank all of his blood dry, but if it wasn’t for Elena checking on her things would have been bad. A couple of quick calls and one trip to a specialized unit of the hospital for bite victims and things were forgotten. 

The pain in her head rang at the same time as her phone. 

**I’m coming over with a bag, stay on the couch-E**

**Well how did you know I was on the couch huh?-V**

**Because I know you, and you’ve got that scrunched up look right now-E**

Well, she wasn’t wrong. As usual. 

Villanelle hated a few things in this long life. And one of them was relying on people. So when Elena came around, she was upset with her for a while. Not necessarily at her, but with the fact that there was no denying that she wanted her friendship. 

Feelings. Platonic feelings. She wasn’t used to caring about people outside of sex, money and clothes. Yes there was Konstantin, but decades of knowing him made him the true exception. 

The first time she and Elena met, Villanelle was on the brink of death. Some hunters had left her to die in an alleyway just outside of a bar. Stab wounds scattered on her body. It was late and they were foolish to think that no one would find her. Though Villanelle did get worried after the first 20 minutes had passed and she could barely crawl.

_Elena was originally set to meet up with some friends, but they had bailed last minute. So when she stumbles out of the bar, and hears the mumbled groans of Villanelle, she freaks out. Because at first glance, Villanelle looks like a human who has been tortured. Her training at MI6 never talked about these situations. But it’s when Villanelle grimaces in pain from Elena applying pressure to the most dangerous stab near her heart that she sees the extracted fangs._

_“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” Elena says, eyes widening at the sight of them._

_“I usual-ly hear that in bed but I guess there’s-” Villanelle can’t finish her sentence as a wave of pain rains down on her._

_Villanelle knows this is how she’ll die. With a random freaked out woman in the middle of the night, in an alleyway. She wasn’t even wearing the new shoes she bought that morning._

_Elena is patting herself down, looking for something. She pulls out a hairpin, pricking her finger._

_“Ju-just drink okay.” she presses her finger to Villanelle’s mouth. She’s stubborn at first, but the taste of blood is stronger now that her life depends on it. The iron hits her tongue until it morphs into a savory elixir, causing her to nip at the small prick on Elena’s finger to take a deeper drink._

_A minute passes and Villanelle can feel her wounds closing internally, breathing no longer heavily labored. She lets go of Elena’s finger, healing it with the small pool of bleed from the wounds she had on her legs and dripping it onto the prick._

_“Thank you” she groans as she gets up. She'd definitely have some light bruising in the morning. She stumbles as she shoves past a still shocked Elena, who manages to catch her before she can fall against the building._

_“My car is just around the block okay, I will take you home just please chill out” Elena’s eyes are huge, almost in disbelief._

_Before Villanelle can say no, Elena is running to her car. Within minutes she’s back and she stuffs Villanelle into the backseat. In all of her long life, she remembers everything, but nothing as strong as this night._

The knock on her door and then the turning of keys is all in one motion. 

“You really need to take better care of yourself ya know.” Elena is in the kitchen pouring the blood bag into a cup. 

Villanelle opens her eyes moments later to her friend offering her the warm cup. She opens her mouth to speak but Elena eyes her down. 

“Drink first and then I can chew you out.”

Elena grabs the remote and sits beside her on the couch, flipping through channels. 

Villanelle does her best to sip on the drink without gulping, feeling the dryness of her mouth and throat ease instantly. 

“Thank you for this, yes I know that I should be drinking regularly between assignments. I’m sorry.” she sets the glass down, turning to a clearly irritated friend. 

“Just because you are back in town doesn’t mean you can just forget to take care of yourself.” Elena throws her hands up in the air in frustration. 

Villanelle nods slowly. 

She wasn’t going to argue this. She knew from the many other times Elena fussed that there was no use in arguing. “So you drink that entire bag, and then we are going out for some fun.” Elena pats her leg before becoming engrossed in whatever tv show she had put on. 

Villanelle makes quick work of Elena’s blood, not wanting it to lose its heat. She changes her clothes, opting to wear a billowy yellow dress that sat just off of her shoulders. 

“Elena, can you see if there’s anymore sunscreen?” Villanelle yells out as she wraps her hair into two small buns. 

Silence. 

“Elena if you’ve fallen asleep I’m going to throw you out into the backyard.” she huffs out into the hallway and stiffens. She can hear Elena’s heart racing. She slides a pocketknife she keeps in a hanging jacket next to the front door out of its pocket, flicking the knife out. 

She rounds the corner and eyes light up. “Konstantin! I’m happy to see you but can you let my friend go?”

A light bulb goes off, visible on Konstantin’s face quickly letting Elena go, who looks more confused than actually upset. Villanelle rushes to hug him, as Elena looks between them in disbelief. 

They both squeeze into the hug before turning to Elena. 

“So this is your…?” Konstantin lets the sentence drag, looking between them expectantly. 

Elena speaks up for a laughing Villanelle. “I’m just her friend, no sex, Elena, not a threat thanks.” she rubs her neck from the grip Konstantin’s arm had on it, speaking in a rushed tone. 

“When were you going to tell me you’ve made a friend outside of me huh?” Konstantin smiles widely. 

“Well, it would have come up eventually. I know you aren’t here to catch up. What’s the assignment?” Villanelle nods towards the envelope in his trench coat. 

“The leader of a small group of hunters frequent here in the South might have a location” Villanelle rips open the envelope. 

“I’m sorry, but here in London? Are they the same ones that attacked you a couple of years ago?” Elena is sitting at the counter now, arms crossed. 

“I don’t quite remember their faces. I was attacked from behind mainly. I’d probably pick up on their smell if anything” She’s scanning the folder of the assignment now until she falls upon a CCTV picture of a man. 

“Well if this is him, he’s got a terrible mustache”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues! I told you I wasn't giving up on it. Just...life got in the way for a couple of weeks. But as always you can find me on Twitter @villanellesarms. Kudos and comments are especially appreciated. 
> 
> xx  
> Chyna

Villanelle is tapping her foot impatiently. Niko Polastri. Leader of the slowly growing London group of hunters. Mid 40s, married for 10 years, no children. _Well at least he won’t try to bargain with his children._ That was always so annoying to hear. Villanelle was only ever there to kill. She wasn’t trying to adopt any children. 

She grimaces at his moustache before throwing the folder onto the counter. She needed a plan. Villanelle rubs her face. She was going to need to take a trip. 

Daylight was the best option. 

_“He’s a maths teacher. Sounds pretty smart.” Konstanin had told her. Her and Elena sat on the couch with Konstanin lounged on the ottoman. Villanelle scoffs._

_“Well to be fair he doesn’t sound too smart if as the leader of his group he’s been sloppy with his job.” Elena chimes in._

_“Exactly. Maybe they should reconsider his position”, Villanelle shrugs. “Or maybe he wants to be found.”_

It’s an hour drive to his school. The kids are being let out and there’s a large enough crowd for Villanelle to blend in. A dark brown, wavy shoulder-length wig that frames her face well. Denim overalls with random paint stains, and a tie-dye shirt beneath it. One of her least favourite looks. But she needed to look approachable enough to be forgotten. 

A curly-haired young boy is staring at her with a booger sticking from his nose. She tries to wave at him only for him to continue to stare. She grows irritated quickly and sticks her tongue out at him. This seemingly does the trick as he gets up off the bench and joins his mates on the walk home. 

Villanelle walks through the crowd, scanning...and also judging some of the parents. 

“Niko!” 

Villanelle’s eyes latch onto the voice. A woman at least in her mid 30s is leaning over the man with the terrible moustache. She looks at Niko with an adoration that makes Villanelle almost gag. She catches him briefly looking down at her enormous cleavage bursting from her dress. _God could he be any more obvious._

The pair move towards the entrance and Villanelle follows in between groups of parents and children. They seem oblivious to her as they duck into an empty classroom. Villanelle takes a look at the various decorations on the door, realizing that it’s Niko’s class. The window to the door is far too large for her to peep through.

The giggling and the very clear sounds of someone trying to keep their moans quiet was all Villanelle needed to hear. Distant footsteps from around the hall makes her duck into a nearby classroom, the door open just enough to see who is coming. 

A slender older Asian woman, messy dark curly hair. The faint smell of sweat and vanilla coming from her. Smiling from ear to ear. Genuine dark brown eyes. Villanelle couldn’t help but analyse every inch of her. _Ugly sweater, beautiful hair_ . Villanelle catches a look of a ring on her finger as she knocks. _Poor woman doesn't even know her husband is cheating_. The other teacher leaves the room in a rush, clearly flustered from being caught red-handed. Villanelle steps out to follow her, but raised voices from Niko’s classroom stalls her. 

“There’s nothing going on, she has a harmless crush Eve!”

“If it’s so harmless why were you in a room with her, alone?”

“I was just-”

“You know what no, sleep on the couch until you figure out just how harmless this really is Niko.” 

The wife leaves the room in a hurry, not even noticing Villanelle at the other end of the hallway. 

Villanelle does possibly the stupidest thing she’s done in all of her long life. She follows her. All the way to the subway and then to a pub. She falls back to let her order her drink first before sliding into the empty seat beside her. 

“VB, double shot,” Villanelle nods at the bartender. 

She studies Eve, who has her head down and rubs her temples slowly. 

“And another one of whatever she’s having once she’s done with her first.” This gets her attention, finally looking at Villanelle. She wipes her eyes almost apologetically. 

“Uh, thanks. I look like a mess so I take this pity drink in kind.” Eve manages a smirk. 

“It must be a rough day for someone to be crying in a bar, figured you needed it.” Villanelle takes a long sip of her drink. The sunscreen would need to be reapplied if she left anytime soon, feeling the itch that was forming on the back of her hands fading from the blood in her drink. 

“Rough isn’t even the half of it.” Eve downs the rest of her drink and slides the next one beside it. 

Villanelle leans over to her slowly, noticing the pinkish edges of her eyes and the redness on the tip of her nose. Her fingers twitch, wanting to caress her nose. 

“Try me.” Villanelle offers. With a sigh and a sip of her drink, Eve descends into a rant. 

They sit like this for a couple of hours, the sun finally having faded. Sharing stories of ridiculous men, Eve’s college years, and how she ended up with a man like Niko. At one point, after learning each other’s names, they talk about their favourite poems. It was cheesy...but Villanelle couldn’t remember the last time she connected with another human like this, before or after meeting Elena. This was different. 

This was effortless. 

Villanelle looks down to see Eve’s hand resting on her thigh, laughing at the last joke she had shared. Well this was turning into something fun. 

“Do you maybe wanna take me to your place?” The air around Eve shifts, and Villanelle feels every single hair stand up on her arm. She should say no. This was a hunter’s wife, estranged or not. This would be messy. Or definitely very fun. Elena was always telling her to have more fun, outside of killing hunters. _“Just… I don’t know! Go out to a club, complete an escape room for fucks sake. Just get out there.”_ Elena’s words sat in her long list of memories. 

“Absolutely.”

_Fuck._

The ride in the taxi was torturous, as Villanelle had her hand far too high up on Eve’s thigh. Barely making it through the door of her apartment, lips locked and teeth tugging at bottom lips. Villanelle presses her thigh into Eve’s core, a moan bubbling from the older woman’s throat as she gets moved up against the door. 

Villanelle brings her hand up to her neck, caressing the hairs there before sliding them further to get a fistful of curls, earning a squeeze to her waist from Eve. “Bed.” Eve growls in between kisses. 

Villanelle complies, lifting Eve effortlessly. The giggling from her makes Villanelle almost forget who she is about to fuck senselessly. She doesn’t even know she’s a vampire, let alone that her husband is killing people like her. 

She lays Eve on her bed, both watching the other strip down. The smell of desire thick in Villanelle’s nose. 

Eve ties up her hair into a low ponytail before licking her lips, the hunger in her eyes growing rapidly. 

“You can bite me if you want.”

_Oh shit. Oh fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months, I know. Life ya know? Really really trying to get back into the swing of things. So here is some smut to tide you over. Comments and kudos are forever appreciated! Chy xx

“Are you okay?”

Villanelle was slightly surprised. “So you knew?” She’s listening to the woman breathing slowly beneath her. 

“Yeah, the drink you ordered. VB right? Vampire and then the blood type.” Smart woman. Villanelle slides onto the bed, hovering over Eve with her thigh coming up between her legs. 

“And you aren’t scared.” It was more of a statement rather than a question, Villanelle’s fingertips sliding across the exposed collarbones under her. She could feel her heart pumping under her touch and stare. Eve’s dark eyes are fixated on the now slowly protruding fangs of Villanelle. 

“I’m a little scared.”

The thump of the vein mesmerizing Villanelle on Eve’s neck was making her wet. The thought of stroking her fingers inside of her to the rhythm of it made her mouth water. 

“But I don’t think you would hurt me.” Villanelle’s eyes shoot back up to meet Eve’s. Somehow she was right, but she didn’t want to show her cards just yet. 

“You are alone, in a stranger’s home. You really think I wouldn’t hurt you,” Villanelle lowers herself to Eve’s neck, lips leaving the lightest of kisses. “I could take one single bite and end it all.” 

Eve’s hands are pinned above her head quicker than she can breathe in. She wants to squeeze her thighs together, but only finds that she traps Villanelle’s thigh between her own. She lifts her hips slightly to rock against it as she finds her voice again. 

“You would have done it already, I think you kind of like me.” Villanelle couldn’t deny that. She didn’t spend this much time talking to humans, let alone enjoying it like this. Sex was never built up like this. She wanted to draw out this encounter as long as she could. 

“I’m going to show you just how much I like you.” Villanelle descends down her body before stopping at her bra covered chest. She feels Eve’s eyes on her, waiting for her next move. Her hand cups her left breast, kneading it slowly and feeling the rise of her nipple through the fabric. The soft sighs below her are melodic with every rise of her chest. 

“Take this off, please.” Eve breathes out. A chuckle leaves Villanelle’s lips, but she obliges as she lifts Eve slightly to unclip the bra. 

Villanelle feels like the room is filled with the sound of Eve’s heart beat now, as she takes in the sight of her breasts. Small, soft breasts with nipples harder now that they are exposed. “Give me a word, a safe word.” 

She’s ghosting her lips over one nipple, as her thumb circles the other slowly. 

“Trust.”

Villanelle feels like a switch has been turned on. All of her senses are filled with Eve as she feels herself drawn to her nipple. The moan that escapes from Eve’s lips as Villanelle puts her nipple in her mouth makes her throb. Her tongue swirls around it before sucking gently. She knows what she wants to do, but she hesitates. 

But it’s as if Eve knows that, as her hands go from her sides grasping the sheets to Villanelle's hair. She’s holding her head there at her breast, encouraging her. A different kind of hunger was sitting at the base of her stomach. 

She had performed this act before, quite enjoyed it, but something about this with Eve felt far more intimate than anyone else she’d done it with. 

She takes the smallest bite, piercing Eve’s skin. The hands in her hair tighten, but a quick glance up at Eve tells her that she is fine. Eyes are shut, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. 

Villanelle feels the warm liquid coat her mouth instantly, doing her best to not drink too much. She adjusts herself between Eve’s legs, letting her fingers brush against her hip before going along her panty line. She feels her stomach twitch against her arm in response to the light touches going along her thigh before stopping right at the top. 

“Please.” Eve says roughly, finally taking a long needed breath. Villanelle was teasing her to her max.  _ Her begging like this might be enough to make me soaked. _

She was never one to deny someone of what they wanted, so her finger finds its way underneath Eve’s panties. Small, slow circles pressing against her clit make Eve’s hold on her head slacken, making Villanelle draw more from her bite. Her thighs twitch from how Villanelle works her clit with ease. 

The amount of self control Villanelle has is beyond her. She’s never had an issue drinking from someone, but with Eve, she finds she is taking her time. Her blood is delicious and filling her head with stars. Maybe it was the alcohol that was still in Eve’s system that she was partaking in, or maybe it was like this all the time. Either way, Villanelle had never encountered someone tasting like this, getting this strong of a reaction out of her. The way Eve’s trying to not squirm underneath her is making her want to take the strap out. 

_ The strap. _

Villanelle’s hand stops it’s motions and she releases Eve’s breast. Eve is almost in a trance and startles. “What’s wrong? Did-”

“No, just. Reach in the drawer right there.” Villanelle nods in it’s direction. Eve follows the directions and seconds later pulls out a very green strap on. 

Eve’s eyes are wide, but curious. “I’ve never taken a strap on before.”

Villanelle is putting on the harness, adjusting it’s straps with a grin on her face. “But you’ve taken dick before.”

Eve scoffs, her cheeks turning more red than they had been from drinking earlier that night. 

“Don’t worry, I am going to take very good care of you.” Eve’s face mirrors the same desire present on Villanelle as the latter comes back down. She takes Eve’s legs and puts them against her stomach, feet in the air, getting a full view of her pussy. Her wetness has come down her lips and onto her thighs, making Villanelle use a finger to dip into her pussy slowly. Eve’s moan is caught in her throat. 

If Villanelle’s heart could beat, it would be beating completely out of her chest as she takes her finger out of Eve and tastes it.  _ Did everything on this woman taste like a miracle? Her husband must be the biggest idiot.  _

Villanelle does it again, but this time she puts her finger in Eve’s mouth. Eve sucks on her finger slowly, moans escaping both of them. Villanelle lines up the head of the strap and slowly presses her hips forward. She feels Eve trying to not bite her finger and does her best to not smile at this gesture. 

She begins to stroke Eve inches at a time, letting her adjust to the size. “Fuck, you just are-,” Eve finally says, finger no longer in her mouth. 

Villanelle is completely in her now. “Tell me what I am.” 

“You are so deep.” Eve manages, Villanelle suddenly moving her hips steadily. 

Villanelle is so caught up with watching Eve’s face and the noises she makes that she nearly comes undone at the sight of her strap going in and out of the woman under her. Eve has one hand on her own leg in the air and the other gripping onto the sheets as Villanelle’s strokes are becoming harder and harder. 

The sound of skin against skin echoes in the room with Eve’s moans and breaths. Villanelle knows she won’t last long now, deciding to use her thumb to rub Eve’s clit as her strokes build in pace. 

More obscenities fly from Eve’s mouth when Villanelle lets Eve’s legs down, positioning herself between her legs once more before meeting her with a kiss. 

The kiss is passionate and lustful, tongues seeking each other out. It’s needy and hot. Eve’s legs wrap around Villanelle’s waist, trying to get her deeper than she was already. 

Villanelle’s teeth find her neck after breaking the kiss, strokes quicker to match the way Eve’s heart is racing. 

“Safe word, remember it.” She bites down, as gentle as she can. They both moan, finding it impossible to not let the other know just how good they feel. 

Villanelle drinks deeper this time, the feeling more intense with her inside of Eve.  _ This woman has complete faith in me. _ She licks the bite mark, wanting to make sure it heals. Something in her is changing, making her no longer want to drink anymore of her blood. She focuses on getting her off. 

Eve’s body responds well to Villanelle, bringing her closer and melding together as she takes stroke after stroke pounding into her. Villanelle’s face is buried in Eve’s neck when she feels her nails against her back, motivating her to keep going. 

The air in the room comes alive as Eve comes apart. She squeezes her legs together, using her own hips to ride out her orgasm. Villanelle leaves light kisses along her shoulder, slowing down her strokes. 

“Fuck me” Eve says minutes later, in the same position. 

“I just did.” Villanelle quips. This gets her an eyeroll, but a smile. _ I hate how cute she looks like this. _

“And you are also still inside of me.” Eve looks down between them. They both smile at each other, before Villanelle moves to lay beside her. 

“I think snacks are in order right?” Villanelle offers. Eve’s face falls as she realises what time it is. 

“Oh, I actually should head home.” She can see that Eve’s put her guard back up, having moved off the bed to pick up her scattered clothes. 

“Yeah, right. You are right.” Villanelle tries her best to not show that she doesn’t want her to leave so soon. 

“My husband is probably wondering where the hell I ran off to.” Eve blushes again, this time more embarrassed than the last. 

Villanelle says nothing. She made a mistake doing this. As fun as it was, she should really learn to take Elena’s advice more. She should have just stuck to the assignment. But the way Eve’s hair cascades around her shoulders was hard to resist. 

_ I’ve never acted this stupid about a human before, get it together.  _

She’s walking Eve to the door when she remembers the bite mark on Eve’s breast. “Wait, I didn’t get to heal the other mark.”

Eve turns around, back to the front door. Villanelle sees part of the bite peeking out of her cleavage. “So you want me to just pop my tit out right here?” Eve laughs slightly. She nods and moves closer just as Eve reveals her breast to her. 

Villanelle leans in, taking it in her hand. She puts her thumb in her mouth before gliding it over the marks, watching them heal slowly. Eve is impossibly still and holding her breath. 

Villanelle adjusts her clothing for her, brushing off her shoulder once she’s done. “There was no other nonsexual way to do that huh?” Eve is now back to normal, playfulness in her eyes. 

“There is, but I just wanted to see how you’d react.” Villanelle gets a hit to the arm. 

Eve opens the door and is saying goodnight, her ride pulling up outside. “Thank you for this. I guess there’s a first and last time for everything in life right?”

Villanelle is feeling sadness creeping up on her, quicker than she’s ever felt. She’s done nothing but make poor decisions in the last few hours. One more wouldn’t hurt. 

Eve is nearly in the car when Villanelle says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Give me your number.”

She could have some fun before killing this poor woman’s husband, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Villanelle was very intelligent. 

“What made you think this was a good idea?” Elena didn’t agree. 

Villanelle twirls her finger around her mug, smirking down at it as Elena continues on her rant. They were meeting for lunch at Elena’s. After Villanelle had spilled that she had a very interesting night out, Elena insisted that she come over. And there was no way she could have said no, Elena would have marched herself over. 

“Seriously? Vill, I love a good shag story but this is dangerous. And I know the woman! I mean we aren’t close, I didn’t even know she was married.” It was dangerous. 

“You could get hurt, or worse.” Very likely. 

“And I don’t want to see your feelings get hurt like that.”  _ Wait _ . Villanelle finally looks up, taken aback. 

“My feelings?” Villanelle had assumed her friend meant physically get hurt. 

“Yes, your bloody feelings. I don’t think you’d be this uncareful if I didn’t think you were about to make a series of even worse decisions. Am I wrong?” Elena holds out her hand as if waiting for the answer to fall into it. 

“I…. I just want to have some fun with her. Maybe not just sex. I’m capable of that you know.” Villanelle says this matter of fact. 

And she meant it, it would just be some fun. Despite the complications surrounding who Eve was. 

“But she’s a married woman. That has messy written all over it, mate.” Elena rubs her face. 

_ Oh, you have no idea how messy it is.  _

“Yes, but she keeps insisting that this will just be a purely platonic thing and that she wants to be friends.” 

Elena looks like Villanelle has grown a new limb. “You are allowing a new friend? Outside of me? Well, maybe now I’m jealous. I didn’t get a sex initiation out of this friendship.” Villanelle rolls her eyes, knowing Elena isn’t serious. 

“People change. Even the immortal ones.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well as long as you are being safe.” Elena’s eyes become softer, Villanelle having to look away because she knows if she spent any second longer under the gaze, she would somehow end up getting into a long sappy conversation. She didn’t have the energy for that right now. 

“Of course, I will.” 

Elena shoots her a more pointed look. “I promise, I promise.” Villanelle does her best impression of a surrender. 

“Good, now take some blood before you leave my apartment.” Elena kept a small supply for Villanelle when she would end up spending the night, or have unsavory moments that gave Elena a fright. There was one night, that they don’t speak about, Villanelle came over in the dead of night, clothes torn. Covered in blood, but her eyes were bloodshot, and she was shaking. She had starved herself. 

Elena didn’t ask her why, or what happened. Villanelle was thankful for that. She put her in the shower, washing Villanelle herself seeing as Villanelle was completely blank. She wouldn’t bite Elena’s arm, but she did drink the warmed up blood she offered. They sat in silence. Villanelle was forever grateful for Elena’s patience. 

She grabs a blood bag and gives Elena a shout before she heads out. She had a day of scouting ahead of her. It was the weekend and it was the best day to get the mustaches schedule, take a look around his house if at all possible, and then decide whether or not she would be making Eve a widow or not. 

_ Oh, Eve. _ Villanelle shifts in her seat, remembering how natural she felt around her. The way the light caught her hair, or the way her eyes seemed to get brighter as she talked about the things she enjoyed or how tight she squeezed against Villanelle’s fing-

She’s pleasantly surprised that from Elena’s to the hunter’s house isn’t a long drive. She sees no cars parked out front and decides to park hers just down the street. Slipping through the back fence is easy, as it’s already unlocked. Villanelle huffs when the back door doesn’t open, knowing she can’t just break anything or she’d be leaving behind too much suspicion. 

She jumps high, grabbing onto the windowsill of the only window she can see is open. She climbs through and sees that it’s a guest bedroom, far too plain and almost empty except for boxes and a few random pillows on the bed. 

She listens to the house, stilling. No one was home at all. Villanelle goes to the main bedroom and instantly smells Eve. The light, airy, citrus-like smell that was her. She could smell her husbands scent, but it seemed like he had barely spent time in the room. 

_ So you sleep on the left side of the bed. _ She caresses the pillow, almost feeling the shape of Eve’s head in it’s memory. She slides into the bathroom, trying her best to not pick up the hairbrush and be creepy.

_ You’ve got to concentrate, you came here to scout, not get sentimental. _ She tries to assure herself. She begins to look through the closet, drawers, and underneath the bed for any clues of where Niko held any information on where the hunters met or scheduled vampire attacks. She comes up short and makes her way downstairs. 

Villanelle looks at the various trinkets strewn along the kitchen shelves, shuffles through magazines in the living room, but finds nothing. She instinctively sighs, a human habit that sticks still in her immortality. 

She’s about to leave when she sees a door just off of the stairs. She’s not surprised that it’s locked, but she takes one of the hairpins on the coffee table to pick it. 

She descends down the dark stairs and finds the air to be staler. But there are no signs that Eve had ever gone down here. When she flips on the light switch, she’s met with a table and filing cabinets. There’s a mini-fridge in the corner, she can smell opened cans of beer in it. 

“They must meet down here. How dumb.” She mumbles to herself as she picks up the only folder on the table. A date two days from now, at a location she wasn’t sure of. There were three names and no pictures that made out anyone's face clearly enough. She’s going through more folders when she hears the sound of a car pulling up. She switches off the light and closes the door, locking it from the inside. She waits by the door, ready to kill the man if it came to it. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be late coming home tonight Eve. Yes, yes. I know and I will make it up to you. I just have so much to do. You know this time of the year is crazy for us at the school.” Niko is in the kitchen, grabbing things out of the fridge. Villanelle hears his footsteps start to walk away. 

_ What a load of shit.  _

_ “ _ Okay, well I’ll see you when I get home hopefully. Bye.” She hears the opening of the front and then it closing. She waits a few minutes, making sure she hears his car leave as well. Villanelle figures she has enough information and leaves. 

She’s feeling satisfied with her findings, but this is cut short when she comes back to her apartment. Konstantin sits on her couch, scrolling on his phone. 

“And to what do I owe this visit?” She tries to feign excitement to lighten the mood, but his face is the usual irritated. 

“I came to check on you and this assignment.” He looks up at her now. 

“It’s going well, I just came from his house actually, the leader.” Konstantin perks up at this. 

“Why didn’t you call me so we can have the cleanup crew there?” 

_ Shit. _

“That’s the thing, I didn’t kill him. I was just getting information.” She meets his face head on, knowing there’s about to be an argument. 

“You what? Villanelle, you don’t need to get information. You kill. You kill him, and the rest will follow, they’ll pop up.” Konstantin rubs the back of his neck, blinking at her in disbelief. 

“But look, here. Take a look for yourself. I even have when they are striking next.” She hands him the folder and she sees him visibly deflate as he goes through. 

“I guess… I guess this could be of use. Good job.” 

“Can you say that again?” She teases him. 

“I said good job, stop being a little shit. I’m leaving now, but I will see you soon.” He grabs his coat and starts for the door. 

“Make sure you drink. You look a little tired.” He only nods in response, but she knows that he secretly takes it in kind when she reminds him just like Elena reminds her. 

Once he leaves, she settles onto the couch, turning on the tv and flipping through channels until she begins to feel restless hours later. She opens up her phone and texts Eve. 

**What are you doing right now?**

In seconds she sees the text bubbles pop up. 

**Just got home, pretty tired, u?**

**I was thinking about you, actually.**

**Do you think about your friends often?**

**Only the ones I had my fingers inside of.**

She doesn’t receive a message back and begins to panic.  _ Good job, you’ve scared her away _ . 

She’s in the middle of texting an apology when Eve pops up on her phone, calling. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that. I can still feel you inside of me every time I think about it.” Eve’s husky voice comes through and Villanelle knows she’d get goosebumps if she could from it. 

“I’m trying to keep this friendly, but you make it hard.” 

Eve chuckles lightly, “I didn’t do anything just then.” 

“You don’t have to do anything, I just know I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s kind of gross.” Villanelle doesn’t mean to say the last bit out loud. 

“God, I feel like a teenager sneaking around.” She hears the other woman lay down with a sigh. 

“We could make this interesting.” Villanelle lowers her voice suggestively. 

“Hmm, how’s that?” 

“Put your hand on your breast and tease your nipples for me.” There’s a silence before she hears Eve hum her praises. 

“You like that?” 

“God yes, tell me more.” 

Villanelle lays against her bed now, wanting to be just as comfortable. “Tug them, roll them between your fingers. Imagine them in my mouth, grazing them with my teeth and tongue.” 

“You are going to make me wet.” 

“That’s not good enough, I want you soaked.” Eve moans contently at this, making Villanelle unbutton her own shirt and caress her breast. 

“Don’t take your panties off, slide your hand in for me. But don’t move it.” 

“Yes, plea-” Eve cuts off and she hears the phone drop with a thud. 

“Niko? What are you doing home so early?” She hears the forced calm in Eve’s voice. 

“I needed to pick some more things up.” He didn’t sound like he’d heard any of what was just happening. 

The line goes quiet for a bit, until the call ends. Text bubbles pop up. 

**We will finish that later.**

**In person**

**Whatever you want.**

Villanelle knows she’s gotten herself into a tricky situation, but she needed this. It was entertaining. It was- 

She thinks about Eve and Niko together. Though the woman had expressed that their marriage seemed to be in a dull spot, she didn’t know how much she cared for the awful moustache. And it was bothering her, making this assignment harder than it needed to be. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii lol It's been several months, I know. Please don't bring out the pitchforks. Life happens ya know? And also I was focused on my other fic, Circumstances. But I'm here with an update! I can't promise regular updates for this, but as I get closer to finishing Circumstances, you all can expect me to finally get back into the swing of it here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the always lovely vxllanelle1 for reading this and hyping me up before I posted. All feedback is good feedback as I like to say.


End file.
